


Writings On Your Back

by ShyLittleWriter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-20 14:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyLittleWriter/pseuds/ShyLittleWriter
Summary: Ruby should know better than this. After all they agreed to it. They were fuck buddies, not lovers. Then why did Ruby fell in love with Dorothy?orRuby keeps tracing the words "I love you" on Dorothy's back after they spend the night together, not knowing Dorothy is pretending to be asleep so Ruby doesn't feel pressure into claiming her feelings.
Relationships: Dorothy Gale/Red Riding Hood | Ruby
Kudos: 43





	Writings On Your Back

This wasn’t right. She wasn’t supposed to feel this way; at least they agreed not to allow themselves to feel like this. And yet here she was, staring at Dorothy’s naked back, while she slept so peacefully.

As usual, Ruby had slapped herself mentally. Dorothy wasn’t her girlfriend, just a fuck buddy. An agreement they had established months prior, when Ruby was curious about things. They why did Ruby felt the urge to spell the words “I LOVE YOU” on the other woman’s back every night they were together?

Ruby wanted to tell Dorothy the truth. She wanted to say that she thinks about Dorothy all the time, that she counts the minutes whenever Dorothy’s text’s her, asking if they can meet up, that she unfortunately fell in love with her. But she doesn’t. Because she thinks Dorothy doesn’t feel the same.

It’s been like this for 4 weeks. Once they are done, Dorothy will flip on her stomach, fall asleep and once Ruby notices the other woman’s peaceful breathing, she’ll start tracing the words ‘I love you’ all over Dorothy’s back. It appeases her mind and her emotions. For a small moment, Ruby is lighter, and the weight of her chest leaves her.

But today something feels different. Dorothy is breathing heavily and Ruby is scared that she might be having a nightmare. So she rubs her hand over Dorothy’s back, and tells her sweet nothings, hoping the woman will calm down. It works. She can feel Dorothy tension leaving her. So she spells out the same old words and turns around to sleep. Her back is facing Dorothy, and her eyes are threatening to swell with tears. But Dorothy also turns and whispers in Ruby’s ear the words she always wished to hear.

“I love you too.”

Ruby doesn’t know what to do now. Should she speak or stay quiet, hoping this is just Dorothy dreaming about someone else?

“I’m still waiting for an answer,” whispers Dorothy.

“I thought you were sleeping.”

“I didn’t want to scare you.”

“You didn’t. How long have you know?”

Ruby heart is banging against her skin. Hadn’t she been asking for this exact thing for so long? Then why was she so nervous?

“Around 4 weeks ago. I was trying to understand what that feeling on my back was and soon realized what it was and what you were spelling. I didn’t want you to feel pressured by me, so I tried to give it some time for you to do it. I wish you told me sooner.”

So did Ruby, while falling asleep with a content smile, with the woman she loved wrapped around her body.


End file.
